


Their First Night

by TheManedWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManedWolf/pseuds/TheManedWolf
Summary: Gary and Larry realize they have feelings for each other, and one thing leads to another.





	Their First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a greentext (of sorts) on 7/15/2018

Gary the arctic wolf, and Larry the timber wolf had been working together as guards at the asylum for two weeks.  
In that time, they hadn't spoken beyond having a few polite workplace conversations, after all, they had a job to do.  
However, that didn't mean they hadn't taken notice of each other, and both had been sneaking glances.   
One afternoon, Larry caught Gary staring at him longingly, and he winked at the arctic wolf in turn.  
Gary quickly looked away out of nervousness, but seeing that wink lit a fire in him.

The next evening, after one of their regular howls, Larry put his hand on Gary's chest, and whispered "I love your howl."  
Gary's ears flushed, and he replied with a quiet "Really?" and a big nervous smile.  
Larry took his hand off the white wolf's chest, "Yes, I do. Would you like to grab some dinner with me."  
The arctic wolf replied a bit nervously, "Uh sure, what did you have in mind?"  
Larry scratched his chin "Well, there's this new fish place I've been wanting to try."

Since Gary usually walked to work, and Larry always drove, they both went to 'Sea-breeze Fine Seafoods' in his car.  
They entered the seaside restaurant, which had once been a small warehouse, and then sat down at an isolated table in the corner.  
Both decided to get the fresh salmon entrée, and between bites of their meals, they talked.  
Initially the conversation was casual, and they spoke about where they had grown up, and what they had done before taking up the same job.  
As they were finishing up their meals, Larry asked with a smirk, "So, is this your first date with a guy?"  
Taken by surprise, Gary replied "What? Oh, uh, yeah, guess it is," as he scratched the back of his head.  
Larry smiled "You're cute," to which the embarrassed white wolf quietly said "T-thanks."

After paying for their food, they got back into Larry's car, "So, do you want me to drop you off at your place?"  
The white wolf's ears drooped, "Oh... yeah, that would be nice, thanks."  
Sensing the other wolf wanted the night to continue, he replied with a smile, "Or, we could go back to my place instead, if you want to"  
Gary's ears perked up again, "Yes, that sounds much better."

They soon arrived at Larry's apartment on Haymarket Street, at the edge of the Meadowlands.  
The timber wolf unlocked the door, and then ushered the arctic wolf inside with a wave.  
"I hope you don't mind that it's a bit messy, I wasn't expecting company."  
Gary shrugged, "I don't mind, your place looks cozy."  
Larry said "Good," before pulling him in for a brief kiss, followed by a much longer and more passionate one.  
Their long tongues explored each others mouths for a few minutes, before they separated, both fairly turned on.

Larry broke the silence, "I can smell that you want more; do you want to take this to the bedroom?"  
The arctic wolf replied with a nervous smile, "This is moving really fast... but yes, lead the way."  
They walked in into the nearby bedroom, and Gary sat down on the bed.  
Larry stoked the white wolf's cheek, "Don't be nervous, we won't do anything you don't want to. What would you like to try first?"

With a moment's hesitation, Gary answered, "Uh, how about a BJ, and we'll see how that goes?"  
Larry smiled, "Sure thing. Let's see what you're working with," as unzipped the other wolf's fly.  
He could see Gary's tip straining against his briefs, and he parted the fly to free it.  
"Looks tasty," he said, before putting his mouth around the tip, and then coaxing the rest of it out with his tongue.  
Larry soon had Gary gripping the sheets and squirming in pleasure.

The timber wolf's expert mouth soon had him near the edge, but he wanted more, "L-Larry, can you uh, stop for a second?"  
Larry lifted his muzzle free and asked "What's wrong?"  
"Nothings wrong, I just don't want to cum already," he trailed off, "Do you want to uh... do me... back there?"  
The brown wolf tried to contain his excitement, "You want me to mount you? Are you sure you're ready for that?"  
Gary looked away, clearly a little embarrassed, "As ready as I'll ever be. I've used some toys before, but I've never had the real thing."  
"Well, I'd be happy to be your first, and I'll take it as slow you need me to."

Larry got up and retrieved a bottle of lube and a small pillow. "Slide down to the end of the bed, I want to look at your face while we do it."  
The brown wolf hoisted the white wolf's legs up, and then tucked the pillow under his butt, to get a better angle.  
He then opened the bottle of lube, and poured a glob of it onto two of his fingers.  
Larry rubbed the lube onto Gary's tailhole, casing it to clench in anticipation. "Just relax, I'll be gentle."   
He then coated his own shaft with a generous helping of lube, and then pressed the tip to his partner's entrance.

Gary's heart was pounding as he felt Larry's tapered tip pushing it's way in.   
He did his best to relax, but it still took a little bit of pressure for Larry to get the first part inside.  
The sudden intrusion caused him to feel a mixture of both pain and pleasure.  
Larry noticed the grimace on his partner's face, so he stopped pushing. "You're clenching your teeth, are you alright? I can pull out if you need me to."  
Gary shook his head, "I'm fine, I just need a minute to adjust; you're at least as big as my biggest toy."  
The brown wolf stopped where he was, half-way inside, and stroked Gary's butt with one paw, "Let me know when you're ready."

After a minute, Gary spoke up, "I'm ready, see if you can get the rest inside."  
Larry continued pressing forward, and inch by inch he slid inside, until finally his hips were pressed against Gary's.  
In a comforting tone, he said "You're taking this well. I'm going to start thrusting, let me know if I'm going too fast."  
Larry slowly pulled his hips back, until just his tip was inside, then thrust forward quicker, prompting a moan from the wolf below.  
He carefully built up more speed, one thrust at a time, being sure that his partner's face showed only pleasure.

Gary closed his eyes, and got lost in the new sensation.  
At first it had been uncomfortable, but that soon gave way completely to pleasure.  
His shaft had initially retreated into his sheath, but now it was almost all the way free, with the exception of the base.  
As Larry settled into a steady rhythm, Garry slowly opened his eyes again.  
With a big goofy smile on his face, he looked up at the tan wolf, and found a similar expression there.  
Larry asked "How does it feel?" to which he replied, "Wonderful, the real thing is so much better."

Larry rubbed Gary's thighs with his thumbs, as he maintained his steady, but now fairly fast pace.  
He looked down between his lover's legs, and saw that Gary's shaft was fully free of it's sheath, and dripping precum onto his white fur.  
They were both close, so he asked "Do you want me to tie with you? It's going to be a bit of a stretch your first time," to which Gary only nodded.  
"Great! Let's both get on the bed, so we can lay down after I'm knotted in you."  
He pulled out of the white wolf with a wet pop, and then said, "Can you get on all fours near the top of the bed?"  
Gary rolled over slowly, and then crawled on his front paws and knees to the head of the bed.  
Larry climbed on the bed, then approached his partner from behind, and pushed inside again.

Unlike the first time, feeling Larry's shaft slide inside again felt wonderful, instead of like an intrusion.  
Now that he was able to move his hips, Gary began pushing back against Larry's thrusts.  
However, his shaky arms soon gave out, and his front half collapsed onto the bed.  
Gary had tried to hold off, but he couldn't resist it any longer, so he began stroking his shaft with one paw.

Larry saw his partner's paw reach back, and he knew that if he wanted to tie with him, it was now or never.  
His thrusts had already been pushing his knot partway inside, and he ramped up the force to get it in deeper.  
After one final strong thrust, his knot slipped the rest of the way inside with a pop.  
That was all it took to send Gary over the edge, which caused him to clamp down tightly on Larry.  
The warmth all around his knot, and the rhythmic contractions, brought him to his own climax moments later.  
Larry closed his eyes, and then tightened his grip on Gary's hips, as he pumped jet after jet of seed deep inside.  
The new sensations were almost overwhelming for Gary, and he nearly blacked out as he painted the sheets white.  
He felt so full of warmth and love; being knotted by a real wolf was just as fantastic as he had imagined.

The pair stayed as they were for a few moments, until the afterglow faded, then Larry rolled them both onto their sides.  
Larry pulled Gary's body completely up against his own, then began stroking the other wolf's chest, "I hope you had as much fun as I did."  
Gary smiled, "I did, and it was everything I hoped for."  
They laid there until Larry's shaft softened up, and then slipped free of Gary's entrance, making a further mess of the sheets.  
The two wolves then got up, and took a long, warm and soapy shower together.  
As they were getting dried off, Larry said, "I'm going to put clean sheets on the bed, you can stay the night if you'd like to."  
Gary embraced him, "I'd love to!"


End file.
